In the related art, a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) including an Air electrode layer having a bilayer structure in which a gas supply layer is stacked on a reaction layer has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In this solid oxide fuel cell, the reaction layer is formed using fine particles of a conductive ceramic having an average particle size of 2 μm or less and the gas supply layer is formed using 10 μm to 100 μm-coarse particles of a conductive ceramic connected to each other in a three-dimensional network form, thereby improving the power generation performance.